dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Livin' Large
"Livin' Large" is the forty-seventh episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. Summary The Guys in White buy out Fenton Works, causing the family to live a life of wealth and luxury. However, Sam and Tucker must convince a now-snobbish Danny to stop the Guys In White from destroying the Ghost Zone. Episode Recap Danny and his friends mull over their tired, hard-working, tedious lives, as they spend so much time between school and hunting ghosts that they have barely any time to enjoy themselves. They are interrupted when the Guys in White arrive at Fenton Works. The Guys In White apologize to the Fenton parents for their previous labeling of the Fentons as "crackpots," acknowledge their genius, and offer to buy out Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie initially decline until they see the enormous check that the Guys in White have for them, after which they immediately accept. Before leaving, a cautious Danny locks the Fenton Ghost Portal with a password so the Guys In White won't get their hands on it. The Fenton family moves to a lavish mansion, complete with a bigger ghost lab, a huge library, a room full of video games, and a butler named Hobson. Their mansion is located right next door to Vlad Masters (who is fully irritated by the Fentons' new wealth). The Fentons all enjoy their new rich life, except Danny, who doesn't like the Guys in White's constant presence in his new room. Tucker slowly convinces Danny to relax and enjoy himself, while Sam keeps a constant watch on the old Fenton Works building via Danny's new telescope. Sam sees that the Guys in White are trying to unlock the Fenton Ghost Portal and becomes suspicious. Jack and Maddie get to work building a new Ghost Portal, using a new drill machine that will drill right through to the Ghost Zone. Danny skips school to goof off and play video games all day, much to his friends’ disapproval. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker sneak into Fenton Works and discover the Guys in White’s plan to send an anti-ecto missile through the Ghost Portal to destroy the entire Ghost Zone. However, what the Guys in White don't know is that because the Ghost Zone is the flip side of Earth, destroying the Ghost Zone would destroy Earth as well. Sam and Tucker try to convince Danny to help stop the Guys in White, but Danny has eschewed hero work in favor of his new wealth and has even replaced his friends with robot doppelgangers . Sam and Tucker go back to Fenton Works to try to stop the Guys in White on their own, but end up getting captured by the Guys in White. The Guys in White continue to struggle to guess the password to the Fenton Portal. Danny himself slowly realizes how lonely life is without Sam and Tucker and, with Hobson's advice, runs off to save his friends and the world. He heads down to the mansion's ghost lab to use his parents' drill to get into the Ghost Zone so that he can travel through it to the Fenton Portal and come out right at Fenton Works. However, the drill turns out to be only a novelty ice cream machine with a flashing green light, and does not work. Danny changes plans and goes straight to Fenton Works, but the outside is heavily guarded by the Guys In White, who become trigger happy the moment they spot him (as he apparently forgot he could turn invisible). As a last resort, Danny goes to Vlad's manor and uses one of Vlad's portals to get into the Ghost Zone. Danny travels through the Ghost Zone to get to the Fenton Portal, but needs more speed and steals Johnny 13's bike. He passes by Youngblood, who is dressed up as an astronaut and playfully positioned on a giant slingshot to launch himself, and Skulker, who is target practicing. Danny asks for their help to block the missile. At the same time, Tucker accidentally reveals the password to the portal. Just as the Guys in White are ready to launch their missile, Danny, Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny launch a boulder from Youngblood's slingshot to block the portal, causing the missile to explode in the lab and covering everything with sticky goo (as the missile, too, was only a novelty). Thinking Fenton Works is cursed, the Guys in White free Sam and Tucker, sell Fenton Works back to Jack and Maddie, and flee. The Fenton family agrees on how much the rich life is not suited for their taste. Series continuity *Sam references her family's wealth, as established in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," by saying, "Take it from me," after telling Danny that money changes people. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *This episode features Youngblood without his assistant for the first time. *Danny riding Johnny 13's motorcycle reflects Danny's original character concept, where he would have ridden a motorcycle and used gadgets to hunt ghosts instead of having super powers. *When Jack and Maddie buy back Fenton Works, the giant check they bring with them is for one quintillion dollars. Incidentally, this is more money than what currently exists.About $10.5 trillion USD exists as of 2013 (source: http://money.howstuffworks.com/how-much-money-is-in-the-world.htm) *Butch Hartman's signature can be seen on the hundred-dollar bill in the title card. *This is the only episode in which Vlad appears as Vlad Masters but not as Vlad Plasmius. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Real world